Mystery Train
by BookMouse
Summary: Draco tells us about the girl he loves, Ginny.


"Mystery Train" : Bon Jovi  
  
There are days when she's a whisper Nights when she's a scream A reason to wake up in the morning To close your eyes and dream She'll curse you like a sailor She'll wound you with her eyes She always makes it better But she won't apologize I know everything about her but don't know her at all  
  
The girl that comes from a long line of Muggle loving wizards. The girl who my father toyed with. The girl with tragic read hair. The girl who comes from a family where her parents and brothers love her. The girl who is no longer a girl, but a woman. A woman truly deserving of the title. Yes, the woman who stole my heart.  
  
She's a ride on a mystery train To a place you've never been before Better hold on tight to that mystery train You're not in Kansas anymore She's a ride Mystery train  
  
A Weasley stole my heart, and I don't care. I would give my life for her. I would give my heart, and I've already done that. The way she walks into the Great Hall for breakfast, it's still so early no one's awake. The way she thinks no one is watching as she walks in, well I'm watching. The way her hair catches the light and shines like fire. The way her eyes light up when her friends enter. The way her cheeks suddenly become rosy when she laughs at a joke. I only wish, she would laugh with me like that. I got my wish.  
  
She cries because she's happy She sings songs when she's mad Like a stiff drink when you need it She's good at being bad And long before you knew her you knew she was the one  
  
She tells me stories of when she was younger sometimes when we sit by the lake. How her voice is like the voice of a faerie, soft and light, floating on the wind yet so crisp and clear. Once she sang, it was an old song. The words brought back time with their history of the world when Hogwarts was still new. We watched many sunsets, the sky and her hair fighting for my attention. I've been her shoulder to cry on, when her friends or teachers wronged her. Her tears never bothered me like mother's had. They were always warm and sweet, they reminded of her voice.  
  
She's a ride on a mystery train To a place you've never been before Better hold on tight to that mystery train You're not in Kansas anymore She's a ride Mystery train  
  
My last year at Hogwarts, I remembered the train ride. I saw her on the platform, laughing with her friends. I wanted to run and embrace her, I had missed her all summer long. I could not though, father was with me. When the train arrived at the Hogsmede station, she met me at the carriages. Her smile had never been as bright and neither had her tears. She told me it my last year, and she still had one to go. She was afraid to lose me. I had told her that I would never leave her. She had never held onto me so fiercely. We rode up to the castle together, this was my last year, I was going to make the most of it. We walked up to the Great Hall with the other students. I had pulled her back so we could be the last to enter the Hall. When we entered hand in hand, everyone including the professors looked up. Her brother was furious and had to be restrained. My house had the look of murder in their eyes. Professor Dumbledore looked as thought Easter had come early. Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall looked furious.  
  
I know everything about her but don't know her at all  
  
Still hand in hand, we walked up to the professors' table. The Headmaster had stopped his speech when we entered, I took up where he left off.  
  
She's a ride on a mystery train To a place I've never been before Better hold on tight to that mystery train I'm not in Kansas anymore She's a ride On a mystery train She's a ride On a mystery train  
  
I remember my words so well, "I Draco Malfoy do love Ginny Weasley. I swear myself to the Light side and my heart to this woman."  
  
After that, her brother nearly strangled me. But that didn't matter to me, I had her. That was the only that mattered to me.  
  
~ The End ~ 


End file.
